The Paradox Glitch
WE ARE NOT, IN ANY WAY, RELATED TO THE GUILD "THE PARADOX." Who are we? The Paradox was started by Cortez. This fan group was to start by Glitch Masta Inc.. The Paradox is highly experienced in glitching of all kinds, though the majority omostly kitchens allow the glitches to fly. Mostly, this page is going to house photo galleries about the glitches, pictures, images, screenshots, instructions on how to do some of the glitches, et cetera. . Members #Cortez #Jarod #Davy Gunfish Glitches 520px-Screenshot_2011-11-24_20-37-11.jpg Screen shot 2011-12-06 at 5.38.49 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-06 at 4.14.22 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-06 at 4.15.57 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-06 at 4.19.25 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-06 at 4.17.31 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-06 at 4.13.08 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-06 at 4.11.52 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-06 at 4.10.21 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-06 at 4.04.57 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-06 at 4.04.25 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-06 at 4.02.12 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-06 at 4.01.18 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-06 at 4.00.23 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-06 at 4.26.36 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-06 at 4.20.39 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-06 at 4.22.27 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-06 at 4.27.49 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-06 at 4.28.15 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-06 at 4.28.40 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-06 at 4.29.13 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-06 at 4.30.11 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-06 at 4.30.35 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-06 at 4.01.45 PM.png|This is actually the roof of the building in that little town thingy in the Black Pearl Boss Battle. Screen shot 2011-12-05 at 4.32.56 PM.png|I'm drowning! XD Epic glitch.png Glitch.png Glitch 1.png Glitch 10.png 663px-Screenshot_2011-12-03_17-23-25.jpg|Shark o_o 663px-Screenshot_2011-12-03_17-25-12.jpg 663px-Screenshot_2011-12-03_17-25-03.jpg Screen shot 2011-12-07 at 4.16.22 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-07 at 4.15.34 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-07 at 4.11.14 PM.png How to Execute Some of the Glitches Pictured Here Phantom Spirits Glitch ''Note: You must be at least potion brewing lv13 in order to brew the potion required to do this glitch.''Step 1: Go to Cuba and make a Phantom Spirits potion.Step 2: After making the potion, go where you would like to use it. Step 3: Before doing this glitch, I'd reccomend putting on the clothing you want to wear for screenshots et cetera; if you take out a weapon, try to use the cannon of an enemy ship, or teleport away, the glitch will wear off. Step 4: Drink the potion, and type "/jig" immediately, and dance until the glitch wears off (which will be either one or two minutes, depending on whether you're using Phantom Spirits I or Phantom Spirits II, though I'd reccomend I, as it wears off more quickly and is easier to brew. Step 5: Once you have done all this, simply walk forward. If you are on a ship, you will see that you can walk through the walls of it and out to enemy ships, which you can mess around and take screenshots. The enemy ships are swift though, so be fast or else you may not be able to keep up with it. To help, I'd reccomend using the Swift Foot Glitch first, maybe about 7. Step 6: Walk around and enjoy! Try to add screenshots to the gallery if you've succeeded, and, if you have any problems doing it, feel free to ask in comments on this page, in-game, or in Chat. More Glitches? Check out more here! Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Groups Category:Guilds Category:POTCO